1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a money processing apparatus for discriminating between denominations of paper moneys supplied one by one, storing the paper money for each of the denominations, bundling the paper money automatically at a preset time to keep the bundled paper money, and unloading the bundled paper money when the need arises.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,159 (published on Sep. 21, 1993), a conventional money processing apparatus includes a circulating paper money receipt/payment unit for receiving paper money and paying out the received paper money and a paper money bundling unit, coupled to the circulating paper money receipt/payment unit, for bundling a bundle of paper money. In this apparatus, paper money stored in a keeping box provided in the paper money receipt/payment unit is bundled in response to an instruction of an operator given from a console panel of the money processing apparatus.
The conventional money processing apparatus, however, has the following drawback. An operator has to always check the number of paper moneys stored in the keeping box in order to instruct the paper money bundling unit to perform a bundling operation. And the money processing apparatus has to form a bundle of money and output it. Therefore, the apparatus has another drawback which the operator sometimes forget or be late for above business.